How Much You Care
by Lilly Winters
Summary: During the final battle with Sephiroth, Yuffie becomes badly injured. Who will be the one to protect her? Yuffietine!  Different take for the final battle.


**A/N **

**You may have read my other Yuffietine, A Day at the Carnival; if not then it doesn't matter. But if you did, this is the memory Vincent had near the end of the story. It is sort of like a prequel to A Day at the Carnival. So I hope you like it and make sure you Review!**

The final battle had finally arrived. The members of AVALANCHE gazed upon the madman, fearful but determined. He unsheathed his long, slender blade, the light reflecting off the scarred metal. His silver hair flowed lightly as he walked towards them, calmly and evenly.

"So you have come here to risk your lives in a vain attempt to stop me?" Sephiroth questioned. "My condolences…" He smirked.

"You've gone far enough, Sephiroth! It ends here." Cloud hollered. But the man simply continued to smirk at their efforts.

"Oh, but Cloud. That is where you are wrong. It is nearly just beginning." With that, he rushed towards them, lack of mercy in his eyes, evil in his heart. Cloud swung his large blade against Sephiroth's, blocking a hit that could have easily sliced Cait Sith in half. The stuffed animal yelped and hid behind Red XIII. The lion-like creature growled and latched onto Sephiroth's arm, pressing his fangs into the skin and piercing his flesh. Sephiroth groaned in pain before grabbing him by the throat and throwing him at Tifa. She hit the ground hard, but quickly recovered and returned to the fight, managing to land an uppercut against his jaw. The hit barely fazed him though, and he returned the favor, this time causing blood to trickle from her mouth. Barret threw her a potion from the corner of the room which she greatly accepted.

She smiled, but it quickly faded.

"Barret! Look out!"

He looked up and moved out of the way just in time to avoid the attack.

Sephiroth's sword pierced the ground, digging in to the concrete and producing an awful screech. Yuffie covered her ears, but saw her advantage.

"His sword is stuck! We should attack him now!"

But Cid could see him tugging at the handle. The sword was nearly out.

"Yuffie, wait!" He called.

But she did not hear him and rushed towards him with her shuriken out and ready. Sephiroth eyed the ninja and smiled wickedly, seeing this as his opportunity. She saw the smirk but did not react quick enough to avoid his attack. He swung out his arm, hitting her in the throat. This caught her off guard and she stumbled back, gagging at the impact. But he was not finished. He kicked her legs out from beneath her, causing her to fall on her back, and pulled his sword out of the ground. He dragged the blade along her leg, blood immediately pouring out. She yelped at the pain and writhed at the horrendous ache overcoming her body. Vincent had seen the way Sephiroth had eyed Yuffie before he attacked her and knew exactly what that meant.

He always gave that look every time he was about to do serious damage or commit murder.

Vincent was all ready racing to her side, though the damage had been done. Sephiroth raised his blade to stab the girl, but Vincent pulled out his gun on instinct and fired five shots into his side. He doubled over in pain and Vincent used that time to scoop Yuffie into his arms. Ignoring his comrades, he ran past them and got Yuffie out of the center of fighting and into safety. Or the safest place at the time.

He placed her down on the icy concrete floor and examined her wounds. It was bad. He gripped at his Curaga Materia and a blue light enveloped her leg, but still the blood continued to pour out. She groped at his shirt and grasped it.

"Vinnie…" She mumbled.

Her eyelids began to hang and he could feel her pulse begin to slow. He knew she was beginning to die from the loss of blood. His heart began beating faster and he felt a sharp pain shoot through his chest. He clutched at his heart. He knew what that pain always signaled.

"No…" He gasped. "Not now. I have to stay by her side."

But his wishes went unheard as his eyes began to glow even redder than usual. Yuffie squinted, blocking out the light that overcome his body. When she opened them, a tall beast with wings and fangs stood before her. Chaos. His Protomateria glowed like fire consuming his body. She feared that he would lose control even with the material inside his body. He came closer, a low growl filling the air. She wanted to comfort him, try to change him back to Vincent, but her strength was quickly leaving her broken body.

He extended his hand and ran his claw along her face. She winced and watched as it began moving towards her wound. Her breath sped up rapidly, fearing what he was going to do.

"Whatever happens, Vincent, I will never blame you. You can't control yourself. I know that you would never hurt me. I will never blame you…" Her voice grew distant and weak.

His Protomateria grew even brighter and the Curaga Materia he had equipped became more powerful. The blue glow danced across her wound, this time healing it tremendously. His eyes flickered up to her face, but he faltered. Yuffie's head hung lifelessly to the side, eyes shut. He picked her up gently, though her body hung limply in his arms. He placed her down and his breath became ragged and harsh. He felt the rage building within and faced the man he was going to release it on. Sephiroth had his blade entangled with Cloud's, the pair battling to the death. He glanced one more time at Yuffie's motionless body and that was all it took. His wings spread open and he raced towards Sephiroth.

With the amount of speed he was going, he nearly hit Cloud along with Sephiroth, but Cloud moved out of the way just in time. He stumbled back as Vincent pinned Sephiroth to the ground and began his brutal attack. He began with punching him repetitively, blood dripping out of the man's face. He moved with lightening speed; Sephiroth could not find an opportunity to cease the pain and return it. Vincent made sure he never did. He could feel his friends' startled stares watching his every move, but he did not care. The rage was too much to contain. Each time he began to get tired, he would gaze at Yuffie and the anger returned.

He roared and drew his claw back. He dragged it across his chest and Sephiroth cried out in pain. A gaping cut remained, fresh blood rushing out. He was about to finish him off when he heard Cloud call from behind.

"Yuffie!"

Chaos turned and faced the girl, still holding a bleeding, nearing-death Sephiroth to the ground. Yuffie sat up and rubbed her head, glancing around the room in confusion. Vincent leapt off of his victim and rushed to her side. She staggered back in fear that he would mistakenly hit her due to how fast he was approaching her. But at the last minute, his wings pulled back and he landed gracefully in front of her.

"Vincent…" She stepped towards him, but he gripped her shoulders. He growled lowly and then a light enclosed his body once more. When it died down, she saw Vincent doubled over, gasping. She leaned down and ran her hand along his back.

"Yuffie?" He chocked out.

She smiled and nodded.

"I thought I was going to lose you."

She smirked.

"I never knew the great Vincent Valentine could have such a heart!" She joked.

Vincent could tell that Cloud was finishing the battle off once and for all. He heard the silence fall over the room and his friends fell to the ground, exhausted. Yuffie had all of her attention on the man in front of her when she pulled his hair away from his face and smiled.

"I never realized how much you cared, Vincent."

**A/N**

**I know. Not too, too much romance, but I still think it was sweet. Tell me if it was too violent or if they were out of character. I appreciate the reviews guys :).**


End file.
